


Slow

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gabey is a possessive lil shit, Why do i write this shit i always look back at it going "youre gross", but GABE wont do you halfway and quit kno' wha' im sayin', im probably gunna do it halfway and quit, maybe hes your soulmate idk, maybe later on, past life with Gabriel maybe idk, uhhhh im writing this at 2 am, wingkink, ya like wingkink? guess what that shits in here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: You live with the Winchesters, You've been a sister to them since you were 16. Now You're an adult woman who don't need no man, an angel however is a different story





	1. Chapter 1

On the road again heading back to the bunker, its snowing. You're in the back seat of Baby while Dean drives and Sam shuts his cakehole.   
You're shaking like a leaf despite Sam giving you one of his many layered flannels, the cold was not a normal thing for a native Floridian.

"How much longer?" you ask feeling like a needy child. "Soon, y/n" Sam quickly answers   
"we're gunna need to stop for gas in a sec. I'm assuming you want something warm?" Dean asks 

"coooffffeeeeee" you groan, making the boys chuckle "decaf" you add, since you really needed some sleep. 

The lights of the gas station flood the car, making you rub your eyes and sit up. "two sugars?" Sam asks as he opens the passenger door. The cold from the outside rushes in and it sends a chill up your spine. You nod, your teeth chattering too much. 

You dramatically groan "whhyyyyy is it so cold?! Change the weather plleaasee" You plead to whoever will hear you, You're alone in the car so probably nobody. 

"well" a familiar voice says. You turn and Gabriel poofed next to you "I cant change the weather but I can help with your shivering" He says with a half smile. You are releaved to have someone to help but you're disappointed its Gabe; not that you didn't enjoy him, he's a real charmer. But his wishes always come with a twist

"how can YOU help ME?" you ask, trying to not be persuaded by his radiating body heat. He tilts his head and smiles a little bigger almost like hes making a 'are you serious' face. You groan, realizing he's your only option to stop your hypothermia.

"c'mere kiddo" he sighs as you lean into him, your head on his warm chest. "there you go" 

Just then Sam comes back, opening the car door again. Gabe holds you closer. Sam is startled but not surprised. "Gabriel?" he asks 

"You want in too, Sammy?" Gabriel jokes, extending his hand out to Sam. You get off of Gabe to accept you requested coffee from Sam's massive hands.   
you sip it greedily, enjoying the warmth. 

Dean comes back too "what the hell?" he asks the open air about you being snuggled up to an archangel.   
"sorry boys but she's freezing her tooshy off, She's going home, now." Gabriel explains and with a snap of hisfingers you're both in the bunker. 

You blink for a second then release Gabriel, "thank you. You tell him with a small smile. He ruffles your hair "no problem, kid" Gabe scoots in and kisses your forehead, in a more platonic way. Though you feel theblood rushing to your cheeks, causing you to blush deeply. Gabriel seems to notice but doesn't make fun of you for it

"I'm uh... I'm gunna hop in the shower" you break your contact with his whiskey colored eyes and quickly walk into your room, genuinely worried you may have just fallen for an angel.

I mean you've always found him attractive, his mix of muscles and chubbiness was intriguing. You quickly head to the showers, Doing the triple S routine Dean taught you when you were younger "Shit, Shower, and Shave" was what he said to encourage you to stop taking 4 hours in there. 

After youre done you don't spot or sense Gabriel around so you just start making a nice meal for the boys when they get home. It was a little weird but you didn't really mind taking turns being the housewife, since you were the first one home. 

You get a lot done before the boys arrive, theirs and your laundry, some dishes, and you just finish making them dinner when you hear the front door open "y/n?" Dean calls down from the stairs "In here!" you call back.

"oh thank god I was worried he whisked you away to the Bahamas or some shit" Dean explains with a deep chuckle. Sam sniffs "what smells good?" he questions you

 

\-------------------------------

 

You head to bed, belly full, clean, and warm. Despite how rough that demons case was you managed to leave with minimal blood on your clothes.   
In bed you can't help but wonder about the gorgeous angel who showed kindness to you, not that the boys didn't but they didn't want to overstep a boundary or make things weird by cuddling to keep you warm; Gabe, however, didn't mind. Neither did you. Using him as your partially human furnace didn't sound so bad.

You close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

 

\-------------------------------

 

It's about 3:30 am when you wake up shivering. It's cold. Why is it cold in the one place you need it to not be cold?! You wrap yourself in your blanket and sit up, sliding on your slippers.

You make your way to Sam's door and knock, he opens it quickly as if he was expecting you "oh I was about to check up on you" He says, his mouth does that usual twitch when things get a lil awkward "I think the a/c is broken" he says, "I poked my head outside and the snow looks big enough to knock out the power"

You rub your eyes, still drowsy. You thank Sam for worrying about you, he suggests you just call out the Gabriel to save you. He almost sounds bitter when he says it, making you get defensive "maybe I will" you snap back, heading back towards your room. 

You contemplate whether or not that's a good idea. Would it be rude to just ask him over so you can use him? but then again you did wanna see him again... ah fuck it.   
"Gabriel?" you ask out into the open air "Sorry if I'm bothering you but-" you're cut off by the flutter of feathers "but you're really cold and you need me, yeah?" he finishes your thought. You pout and nod. He chuckles and opens his arms to you again. You accept his offer. "Should we get in bed?" he asks, you nod but refuse to let go of him, his skin like an inferno that is being smothered by his clothes.

He pulls you into bed and you keep your face against his chest. He smells like peppermint with a hint of vanilla. He lifts his hand but hesitates before running his fingers through your hair. "ya like my moobs?" he asks you, his lips against your hair line. You smile "oh yeah reminds me of mom" you joke 

"smart ass" he calls you with playfulness in his tone. You hadn't realized you were SNUGGLING with one of the most DEADLIEST creatures Chuck ever made. The thought goes through your mind and you actually get a little worried before realizing its just Gabe, what harm could this teddy bear do to you? "A lot" he says, reading your thoughts 

"what?" You ask, hurt in your tone "I could do a lot of harm" he elaborates 

"Impossible" you mumble, your words stifled by his shirt and chest. You feel him swallow and sigh. "are you afraid of me?" he asks after a long pause.

you contemplate his words for a few moments "never" you sigh. But you do wonder, what if something were to happen and you had to kill Gabriel, a man whom you've had the biggest crush on since you were a teen, a man who has watched over you for most of your life, a man who seems to care about you, "don't ever make me afraid of you" you whisper. You feel him smile a little 

"enough chit chat you need sleep cinnabon" he says and before you can react he touches your forehead and you're in a deep sleep.

 

\-------------------------------

 

knock knock knock "y/n?" a concerned Dean wakes you from the other side of your bedroom door. Gabriel is gone when you look around, the air is still cold but at least you got a great nights sleep "Yeah?" you call out to Dean, who cracks your door open a little just so he can communicate but not invade your privacy. 

"Breakfast is ready, well actually lunch." 

You stretch as Dean leaves, it's 1 pm, that's the latest you've slept in years. "Sleep good, tootsie roll?" A sudden Gabe asks, you didn't even hear him fly in. You nod, rubbing your eyes "Thank you" 

He smiles "anything for my favorite little human" 

Gabriel turns to your walk in closet and starts rummaging, He picks out the best clothes to wear for your chilly day. "Thanks mom" You joke at him, he shoots you a large smile "actually i'd prefer it if you called me Daddy" he says with a wink before returning to picking out your outfit. You feel your cheeks blush. You check your phone to distract yourself when you see a text from your friend Ashley, a fellow hunter 

"Hey Don and I are going on a month long hunting trip, and we were wondering if you could watch the house while we are gone" 

you respond quickly "Of course, love!" 

Gabe catches you smiling at your phone instead of paying attention to him. "is it your booyyffrriiennndd" he jokes, stepping over to you to get in your business "no, dingus its my friend. She asked for a favor" 

he winks and wiggles his eyebrows "oooooo what kind of 'favor'?" you laugh a little "just housesitting Gabe." You chuckle.   
"oooooooo can I come?" he asks, right as you're about to shoot him down you see he's doing puppy dog eyes at you. You pinch his cheeks "ugh I can't say no to that face" 

Though you actually did want him to go, you couldn't let HIM know that, Chuck knows what always happens when you like someone, they always stab you in the back. Human or not. 

Later in the kitchen over lunch you explain the situation with Ashley to the boys, Gabriel leaning in a door frame. "well we can't come with you" Sam mentions, "We can't go fiddle fart around for a whole month, we're needed here" 

"Samsquatch is right" Gabriel says, Dean adds in "Is this loser bothering you?" He asks you, Gabe scoffs. You smile "no, he's okay, but do you guys happen to have any archangel killing weapons lying around just in case?" You smile at Gabriel who is shaking his head with a wry smile, almost looking proud at your sass skills. You both end up staring at eachother for longer than usual, till Dean snaps his fingers right in your damn face "Heyyyyy lover girl we are still talkin' here"

 

\-------------------------------

 

You finish packing the last of your bags, Dean and Sam agree its best Gabriel goes with you for protection. Also because their house is in Michigan, one of the coldest states. "Holy hell do you really need all this?" Gabriel asks, eyeing you bags. "Well I mean half of them are full of weapons so...Yes. I do" He raises his hands in surrender of your sass "touché"

You load all of your stuff into your old pickup, a hand-me-down from your dad, whom was also a hunter. So were your grandparents, and your great grandparents, etc... but you had no idea until that one night, you parents had seemed a little sketchy, as if they were anticipating the horrifying events to come. Salting the entrances, hiding devil traps even putting some holy oil and matches in almost every room... 

You shake your head to clear your mind, you don't need to think about that stuff right now. You took some deep breaths and continued getting ready to go, kissing the side of the truck for some good luck. 

\-------------------------------

 

You enjoy the silent car ride, you bundled up all nice and warm, a thermos full of hot cocoa and plenty of whiskey to keep you going. Gabriel wasn't anywhere in sight when you were leaving so you went without him. The drive will be over a whole day so you're glad you got plenty of sleep. You sigh, appreciating the beautiful snowy scenery. Your phone buzzes, It's from Gabe. "Hey sugar, want me to tag along for the drive?" instead of recklessly texting back you say "yes" out loud, Hoping he will hear you, A moment passes before you hear a soft flutter of wings and the dangerously adorable archangel is in your passenger seat, he wastes no time trying to get on your nerves "how much longer?" 

"'bout a day"  
"A DAY?!"   
".....yes"  
"fuck that" he snaps his fingers and you're at a motel close to Ashley's. You nearly crash the car seeing as how you were just going 60 mph and now you're in a parking spot. You sigh, slightly angry but also appreciating him shortening the drive by a lot. 

"here! now you don't need to drive but you also don't have to show up too early!" he says cheerfully, you glare over at him, his smile widens because he knows exactly why you're mad. 

You silently get out of the truck, opening and slamming the squeaky door. You grab one of your bags when Gabriel poofs next to you, holding a key in hand "room 10" the keys attached worn leather band says. You look up into his honey eyes "thank you" you whisper, taking the key and your bags, Gabe snaps his fingers and your bags are gone "your bags beat you to your room" he says with a wide grin, he's TRYING to get on your nerves, but hes doing it in a way that makes it impossible to be mad at him. 

You walk toward room 10 with Gabriel who now has a lollipop in his mouth. You enter the cheesy run down motel room. "sheesh" Gabriel says, rubbing the cheap curtain fabric between his fingers. You find your bags resting next to the one queen size bed. You feel a little germophobic because of that one hotel documentary you watched. "hey uh.. Gabriel can you please zap me some Lysol?" you ask, kinda feeling bad asking him for a favor. 

Instead of giving you 'tude he raises his eyebrows and pops the red sucker from his lips "how about I do you one better and renovate?" his words make your eyes light up, and he takes notice. "close your eyes" He says with a little flair 

You hear him snap his fingers a few times, You didn't need anything extravagant; just a clean place to rest your head. It was getting late and you were already tired. You then suddenly hear his cool voice close to your ear, he takes your hand "okay.. open them" 

oh goodness.. when you do you're surrounded by a chic new motel room, a much larger one too, the walls are different shades of grey, the carpet is replaced by a hard dark wooden floor, a crystal chandelier adorns the center of the room with a large king size bed against the wall, as well as an in ground tub/Jacuzzi thingy over to your left. 

You look over at Gabriel who had been watching your shocked look with a smile, you hug him almost brought to tears by the rooms beauty "thank you Gabriel" you say into his chest, he wraps his arms around you "its the only way I know to get you to fall for me" 

his words shock you a little but you ignore them, brushing them off as just Gabe being Gabe. You feel him look down at you so you look up a him "wanna try the Jacuzzi?" 

"uhm hell yes!"  
"as long as I get to choose your bathing suit"  
"...okay ...BUT NO FLOSS LOOKIN BIKINIS"  
"awwww you're no fun." finger snap

and you're suddenly in a cute black two piece, Gabriel sits on the bed, rubbing his chin examining you. "Give daddy a little twirl" he says twirling his fingers, you get flustered "NO" you say loudly before laughing "worth a shot" he shrugs

Gabe snaps into some colorful swim trunks, You both step into the hot water slowly, your body and his vessel needing a minute to adjust. 

After sitting in the hot water your muscles relax a lot, but you decide its best you get out before you fall asleep. Gabe whistles at you as you climb out   
"leaving so soon?" he pouts as you dry off with a towel. You ignore him, picking and choosing your battles with the dork. While you rummage through your bag Gabriel's phone buzzes.  
it's a text from Chuck, "who texted me?" Gabriel asks sipping some sugary soda 

"Chuck" you respond, as you're about to read the message Gabe chokes on his soda "NO WAIT" he tries to stop you, which makes you more intrigued the text read "have you told y/n yet?" Gabriel appears next to you and snatches his phone from your hands 

"tell me what?" You ask, worried something might be wrong with Gabriel or chuck forbid the boys.. or even you! So many thoughts run through your head as you sit o the bed, your imagination giving you anxiety and causing you to panic. Gabe kneels before you and takes your hands "nobody is hurt, nobody has anything wrong with them... well except for your snooping" he adds with a smile, you smile too, though it is mostly forced. 

"I'll tell you when it's time, sweetheart" he says pulling you into a hug. You accept it, though he drove you nuts you loved it... you might even love him. You rest your cheek on his shoulder, closing your eyes wishing this could last "it can if you want" Gabriel says aloud reading your thoughts, he snaps you into a cotton tee and one of his boxers. He does the same for himself, he stands up, still holding you. You wrap your legs around his hips

He lays you both in bed. You gain the courage and ask "what did you mean earlier about wanting me to fall for you?" he hesitates for about a minute, trying to figure out what exactly to say. "You... you were chosen by God to.... well... be mine" You both pause for a few moments you're trying to process what is happening .. "is that what Chuck meant in his text?"   
"yes"  
"okay.." You're having a hard time understanding why God himself would put his best creation to be with you, a human.  
"But you have free will, so you can choose to not love me back, but I've made up my mind"  
"you love me?"   
"Since the day you were born"   
"Okay. I need to sleep this over"  
"I understand, cakepop. We can talk more in the morning"

you turn from him so he can spoon you but he doesn't because he's worried that's your way of rejecting him, so you reach back and take his arm and wrap it around your waist. He get the message and snuggles closer. "You know angels don't sleep, right?"   
"well you don't need to eat either but I don't see that stopping your sweet tooth"   
Gabriel laughs a little belly laugh, impressed with your attitude.   
"touché" he says then snuggles up closer to you, breathing in your scent. "...tomorrow... would you...uhh... would you like to see my wings?"   
"I would love to" You sigh happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel explains some deep shit too you, God makes an appearance.
> 
> reader gets drunk  
> something bad happens  
> gore and torture y'all

You awaken in the comfortable renovated motel bed, alone. You hear talking outside the room so you get up, grab your gun and peek out the curtains, squinting in the light, It's Gabriel and Chuck. Chuck smiles at you and you do the same, you set your gun down to open the door.  
"Hey guys" You say rubbing your eyes, "come on inside" you say stepping out of the way for the cute trickster and inventor of said trickster. 

"Soo" Gabriel starts as you shut the door, you sit back down on the bed  
"So Gabriel told you?" Chuck asks, the sweetest look of sincerity in his eyes.  
"Kinda, I can only handle so much information while being half awake."  
both of the men nervously laugh. Chuck sits on the edge of the bed, facing you. "Long story short when I made Gabriel I realized it would be nearly impossible to set him up with another angel, SO I designed a soul to be able to put up with his antics and still love him unconditionally"  
"and I'M that soul?"  
"correct. But you have the choice to love Gabriel or not" 

Your eyes pan over to the archangel who is swaying nervously, anxiously.  
You swallow hard, feeling pressured  
"But it's not that hard for you to decide now, is it?" Chuck adds, your attention being turned back to God himself. "You've felt a connection with Gabriel for a while now"

you nod slowly, your cheeks burning red. Everything was happening so fast, one second Gabriel is your best friend and your snuggler now he's your soul mate?!  
"I understand this is a lot to take in" Chuck says, slowly standing "But I'm sure Gabriel will support you no matter your choice" Chuck glares at Gabe, who was half paying attention  
"uh ..Yes! yes absolutely"  
"good. So are we all on the same page here?"  
You nod but as you're about to spew out a hundred questions, Chuck vanishes. You frown. Typical. 

"so what now?" You ask Gabriel "well, now we just gotta figure out if you love me or not" He says with a shrug, as if it were that easy.  
"well what if I do know right now?"  
"then we need to preform a ritual, so I can...claim you" Gabriel explains awkwardly, Its as if he hasn't done this before. He's been around since forever surely this isn't his first time

you swallow hard "well.. I do... but I'm scared" Gabriel smiles and sits next to you "how about I show you my wings as promised?"  
Your eyes light up again and he cups your cheek "I love it when you do that"  
"do what?"  
"Your soul just brightens up just like it did when you were little"

memories flood back to you.  
It's night time, You're six years old.  
Your parents taught you to be wary of the things that go bump in the night. You hear a familiar flutter of wings that wake you up from your half awake slumber.  
You open your eyes excitedly, you loved it when Gabey came around. And without failure there he was, his body turned into a silhouette by the moon outside your window, you sit up and excitedly whisper so as to not wake your family "Gabe!" 

it had been a while since he came around so he scoops you up with a hearty chuckle, "hows my favorite doll?" he always asked you, and every time he did you would go on babbling rants about everything that happened while he was gone. 

"Look I lost a tooth!" You excitedly told him opening your mouth wide "are you serious?!" he said happily "that's amazing! you're getting to be such a big girl!"  
He was your best friend, your only friend. You were odd, but mom and dad said that was okay. Gabriel was your imaginary friend who checked up on you and would give you a lot of candy on your birthday, But once you started getting older you told your parents about Gabe, who promptly freaked out. 

They didn't let you have your own room anymore after that, you couldn't blame them though because you would've done the same

You snap back into the present 

"that was you?" You ask, examining his whiskey eyes  
"yup. You were such a spunky kid, nobody really seemed to get that, so I broke the rules so that you could at least have ONE friend"

You hug him "You were my best friend, you helped me get through 2nd grade despite the teasing I got, You were my confidant. Being social was a tall cabinet I couldn't reach and you were my step ladder"  
He hugs you tight "close your eyes" he whispers to you, You hear his shirt rip in two spots and the feel warm sunlight around you "open them"  
and when you do you're blessed with the sight of his wings. Three rows of them, all starting off with a burnt gold/brownish color then ombreing Into gold

You gasp and your eyes swell with tears at the sight of them, you wipe your eyes "Sorry"  
"don't worry, its not the first time I've made ladies weep at the sight of these bad boys" He says with a sarcastic smile. You laugh. 

You hands crave to touch them, You look to Gabriel for permission "Go on ahead" he smiles

You reach out and gently pet the feathers, just as you expected, soft but layered. You gently run your fingers through them, earning a shudder from Gabriel.  
You see that it made him blush too so you look him right in the eyes when you run your finger through again, he makes his wigs curl up around you forcing you into Gabriel's arms.  
"If you're gunna be a mischievous lil shit I can always put them away." he warns with one eye brow raised, His words go in one ear and out the other as you stare into his eyes, he stares back. Your eyes drift towards his lips, where you both slowly start to lean in. 

He is slow, giving you plenty of time to back out. You don't, instead in lean in more so your lips meet. The kiss is soft, like he's afraid of hurting you; physically and mentally. You take charge and start kissing deeper. He pulls away, your heart aches wondering if you did something wrong. When you open your eyes you see his have darkened, "Do you love me?" He asks, his words charged and his tone primal. You don't hesitate this time "Yes"  
"Because what humans call sex is our ritual. You will be bound to me forever. Are you prepared for that?"  
"yes"  
"Good"  
He dives back into kissing you, His wings wrap around you both, cloaking you in an aura of pure joy. His kisses are deeper now, more dominant. He uses both hands to grab you by your ass and he lifts you onto your back on the bed, his lips never leaving yours. His kisses then trail down your jawline, down to your neck. Your weak spot. You let out a soft moan, electricity coursing through the both of you. Your moans ignite something deep within him, something he didn't know he had. He sits up a little and frowns at your clothes "Off. now." he says and snaps his fingers, You're now naked but he isn't "hey no fair, You're not naked!" he chucked a deep laugh "in good time, darling" his wings stretch out, You reach out to touch them again, Gabriel notices and obliges, lowering his massive wings. You pet them slowly, not realizing Gabe's eyes were closed. You run your fingers through them again and incite a small moan from the angel "sorry...its been a while since they've been touched" he continues to kiss your weak spot as his hands feverishly travel every inch of you, One hand even reaches between your legs, He rubs your swollen clit, causing you to automatically reach up and grip[ onto his shoulder as you let out a soft moan. He growls a little and pins your hands above your head, making your breasts jiggle, You notice his eyes light up with mischief as you've just reminded him he has two big fun toys to play with

he sucks on your collarbone as he squeezes your boobs, playing with your nipples. Only his mojo was holding your arms in place. He lifts his head to examine the dark mark he left on you. proud of his work he then moved down to lick your nipples. You've been growing wetter and wetter by the second, his hand now goes back to rubbing your clit and he smiles devilishly as he incites a few moans from your lips. 

"keep singing for me, my love." He groans as you feel his large bulge on your thigh. "please" you moan, wishing he would just let you cum. He smiles ear to ear " well since you asked nicely" he snaps, his clothes part from his body. You bite your lip at the sight of his sex. 

He smiles up at you, you nervously say "I've never done this before"  
He grins, "I'll be as gentle as you want me to be, sugar plum." His honeyed words calm the nervousness in the pit of your stomach. For a minute. 

"do you want to keep going?" Gabriel asks as he meets your gaze, pure concern in his eyes.  
You nod with a smile genuinely wanting him to. He kisses you softly as he raises and spreads your legs. He releases your wrists from his angelic binds "want me to hold your hand?" He asks his intentions pure. You nod again. He interlaces his large fingers with your little ones. He counts 1..2...3 before slowly sliding it in, You moan at the sudden feeling of fullness. You smile at him and he smiles back, he maintains his gaze as he slowly slides out and right back in again, Yet another moan escapes. Gabriel seems to be taking pleasure in watching your blissful reaction to his member. "I'm gunna go faster, okay?" He warns. You nod.You brace yourself as he starts to slide himself in and out of your sex, it hurts a little but it feels even better. You sing like a canary with your moans. He then buries his face into your neck, starting to leave you some more hickeys. 

s he continues he picks up speed, The headboard of the bed starting to bang against the wall. "let them hear" Gabriel growls in your ear. He picks up the pace even MORE, starting to go harder too. He moans a little every now and then

"ooh y/n" He cries out to you, You run your fingers through his hair, holding onto it for dear life as he screws you into oblivion "Oh Gabe" You manage to moan out, your voice growing hoarse from all this fulfillment he's giving you

"You belong to me now" He groans, You're on the edge. Ready to cum. "I belong to you" you repeat followed with a loud smiley moan from you, and him letting out a deep groan as he spills himself inside of you. He doesn't unsheathe himself from you for a minute, trying to catch his breath and you yours. He lays his head on your breasts "these are my funbags now" he says smiling, then motorboating you, causing you to laugh loudly. You haven't felt this free since... well... ever. He pulls out of you, Cum dripping down. Gabriel poofs in a towel and spreads you legs to clean you up. When he's done he climbs back up to snuggle you. 

Perfectly timed Ashley calls  
"yellow?"  
"are you almost here?"  
"yeah sorry, right around the corner"  
"awesome. Well Don and I are heading out, feel free to explore the grounds and eat whatever, okay?"  
"haha okay Ash, have a good trip, tell Donnie I said hi!"

beep

"who was that?" Gabe asks his arm snaking around your side.  
"Ashley, her and her husband left so the house is ours to roam" You say as you set your phone back down, turning your head a little to give Gabriel a peck.  
"so when do you wanna head over?"  
"soon but not right now, I'm too comfortable" You whisper, earning a laugh from Gabriel

 

\-------------------------------------- 

 

"ppsstt... y/n" Gabriel whispers, gently shaking you awake, you hadn't even realized you fell asleep ""it's probably best we head out now" He adds, then walks away, letting you wake up on your own. He put his wings away, which makes you a little sad. You hear him snap a few times, when you sit up you realize he changed everything back to the same drabby motel except for the bed, he waits for you to get out of it before turning it back into bedbug heaven. 

You stretch for a sec before realizing Gabriel is staring at you with a big goofy grin on his face... then you remember you're still naked! You go to cover yourself with your hands but Gabriel stops you "no.. please. You're stunning" His voice is soft. "i'll snap some clothes on you if you really want me to but give me a sec to take in this view" You let him "..you're missing something... oh!" He gently grabs your upper arm "this might hurt a little" 

You brace yourself but it really doesn't hurt, it's just really warm. "there all done" Yyou examine a large G on your arm with little wings on either side of it. You also feel a weird tingle going throughout your whole body. "I also gave you a dose of my grace, so that all the other angels know you're mine."

he snaps his fingers and you're back into your usual flannel and jeans. "You ready to go" He asks, slithering one of his large hands into your back pocket. "Yup"  
"alrighty" snap

You're greeted by a large two story white house with a large front porch, adorned with a set of rocking chairs. The whole place feels homey. Cold....but homey.  
When you enter the dront door thereis a little note on the side table "heater is broken! sorry! but youre more than welcome to use the fireplace!" 

You groan and put the letter down, Gabe follows behind you and reads the letter "Well more snuggle time for us!" He says sneaking up behind you, wrapping his arms around you, burying his nose into the crook of your neck. You're in lovey dovey heaven till you notice the large shelves of liquor. "Gabriel look" you point to it, and he whistles in amazement at their collection of some new, some used bottles.

Then you remembered something, "Gabriel.." You say a little accusation in your tone "did you break the heater in the bunker the other night?"  
He is caught be surprise, you side out of his strong arm hug and cross your arms over your chest "well..." he starts off, searching for the right words.

You were a little angry, but then again you did love snuggling up to him, he made you feel safe.  
"Sorry" he says, pulling you into a hug, for an angel of the lord he sure did love to hug and hold you a lot "I needed an excuse"  
"well now you don't need one" You kiss his cheek, he smiles at you softly. "I thought I just had bad luck with temperature"  
"well now the a/c is ACTUALLY broken, soo...." he says, swaying on his feet anxiously.  
You then remember the shelves of booze "wanna play a game?" You ask, putting on your best Jigsaw voice.  
Gabriel laughs "as long as you don't chain me in a bathroom where I'll have to cut my own leg off then sure"

You've wandered over to the shelves and you grab an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels, the booze that has been your Nyquil since you became an official hunter.  
"how about.... strip poker..but with everything you take off you have to drink" You say with a big smile, Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows "alright, but remember I've been on this Earth for a few millennia so be prepared to lose"  
He said that as if you would mind him seeing you naked again.

But it's only 2 pm so you both agree to do it later tonight after you've explored. The house is old...really old. The paint is chipped, the wood floors need sanding and there are some gnarly stains in the few places with carpet, the appliances are outdated and they still have a gas stove! 

 

\------------------------------------- 

It's 8pm now, Gabriel recently poofed you some food and you're a few rounds into your game, You're already drunk enough to have a hard time focusing your eyes and you're in your bra and panties, he's in his t shirt and boxers. You sit across from one another on the floor in front of the fireplace.  
"  
You lay your cards down "Ace-high" You say proudly, Gabriels eyes light up and he lays his "Bicycle" he chuckles  
You rub your drunken eyes then go to take off your necklace, Gabriel chimes in "jewelry doesn't count"  
You're too hammered to argue so you slide out of your bra, then taking another shot. 

You need to stop or you're gunna get sick or have a nasty hangover, Gabriel sees you're a little distressed so he gets up and helps you stand, then poofing you to your room.  
He gently helps you to your bed, "you're the best thing that's ever happenenened to me" Your words slur, which causes Gabriel to laugh. He tucks you in, brushing the hair from your face and kssing your forehead "Sam and Dean are calling me" He whispers gently "I'll be back before you know it"  
You fall into a drunken slumber

Your tuned senses wake up to the sound of foot steps, You assume its Gabriel and sit up slowly, your body still in a constant state of nausea. You get up and slide on your robe then head out your bedroom, "Gabriel?" You call out into the dark hallway, the footsteps continue. 

they steps are heading towards you, your gut wretches and tells you to run for your gun. As you turn around to do so your head is pulled back by someone yanking you by your hair. You yelp and fall to the floor, when you look up you're met with a pair of solid black eyes then a gun butt to the head, knocking you out.

 

\------------------------------------- 

 

Cold  
you felt cold. You turn to snuggle up to your angel, but he's not there

Cold metal clamps on your wrists as you lay on a concrete floor. It's dark and you're confused but sober up quickly. You start praying to Gabriel, realizing he might not hear you, you decide to start searching for ways to escape, You pull on your restraints; the chains jingling.

"Ah I see you're awake" A mans voice calls out from the other side of your prison door. You hadn't even noticed his sillohette through the large peep hole in the metal door. You choose to not respond. 

The door creeks open and a tall sandy blone man steps inside, the cockiness in his stance fills you with anger. "So you're y/n?" He asks, you remain silent. Not wanting to give him the privilege.

"Okay we can do this the easy way or my way" He kneels down to meet your eyes. "You're my brothers pet now, yes?"  
brother?  
"Lucifer?" You ask quietly  
"She can speak!" He says with a large but obviously fake smile "Now tell me where my brother is"  
Your stomach twists, You've heard of the awful things Lucifer has done; But you remain silent. Even if you DID know where he was there is no way you're going to tell the devil

"fine. Have it your way. Boys! she ain't talkin" Lucifer turns his head towards the door as he speaks, two men appear, one wielding a tool box and the other some rope. You swallow hard, terrified. 

"Now is your last chance!" Lucifer says, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. You glare at him and hock your best loogie into his smug face. He wipes it off andstares at you for a moment before standing up and kicking you right in the gut, You feel a rib break. 

You doubleover trying to breathe, one of the men approatches you and liftsyour head up by your hair "You gunna start talking?"  
You just glare back  
"Lucifer moves away and poofs up a chair and a beer so he can sit back and watch

the men make you stand, unlocking your cuffs and changing them to a different pair also attached to the wall, but this pair is higher so you're forced to stand with your arms above your head.  
The unload the tool box, various blades including an angel blade sit among them, as well as a gag. 

"Woah boys, wait" Lucifer smiles as he stands, setting his beer down. He examines you for a moment then snaps his fingers. Your robe is gone and you're just in a pair of panties. The demons whistle  
"And whats this I saw?" He snaps again and one of your arms is free... the arm with the mark Gabriel left. Lucifer laughs then grabs a knife. He cuts deep around the entirety of the letter G on your arm, then he cuts it off, leaving a large patch of bloody flesh in its wake. You scream and tears roll down. 

Lucifer takes your patch of skin with him as he sits back down to enjoy his beer. 

"NOW are you gunna talk?" the shorter of the two demons asks you. You kick him in the dick. He doubles over for a moment "You little bitch" He mumbles as he grabs a knife, then plunges it into your thigh, not wanting to kill you. Just make you wish you were dead. 

You cry out again the pain overwhelming. Your lack of blood causes your vision to blur then go black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this over TWICE to take some pity on me

You see Gabriel, his face close to yours with light bright in the background. You see his lips moving but his words are muffled. His face looks pained and scared. Then you remember recent events "I'm dreaming" You whisper, Gabe seems to hear you and he cups your cheek, his hand feeling like a phantom, a ghost... not fully there.

"Lucifer got me" You tell Gabriel, his face reacts like he heard you. You try to read his lips but all you can make out is 'love' and 'you' before you're kicked awake by a demon

You're back on the cold concrete, in chains still. "Wake up. The boss wants to see you." The demon says as he unlocks your metal binds. He extends his hand to you to help you up, but you get up just fine on your own, the demon leads you down through some hallways, you walk with a limp. "Oh yeah! here." The black eyed man hands you your robe. 

once you're decent the doors open to a large dining table, the room filled with crystals in gold. 

Lucifer stands from his seat and pulls out a chair next to where he was sitting. You sit, not wanting to be stabbed or hurt anymore than you already were. You refuse to look at the face of evil personified. 

"So..." He starts off, slouching back into his chair, his fingers playing with his scruff. "can I getya anything? a beer? some virgin souls?" Lucifer says, he takes a long pause before continuing "We don't WANT to hurt you anymore than necessary. This is all up to you, actually whether you spill the beans or not I still get what I want." 

You look over at him, your e/c eyes meeting his sea foam ones. He smiles at you "You can either talk and we'll find my brother or he's going to come rescue you. Either way I can still wring his neck" 

You look back down at your lap, Your finger nails digging into your hands with anger at yourself for not being armed. 

"I don't even know why he'd leave you all alone" The devil adds "If he really cared about you, he wouldn't have put you in harms way" 

Don't listen to him, he's being tactical. He's trying to get you to turn on Gabriel, once he realizes its not working he changes his tactic 

"I also don't understand why he'd pick you" 

Your heart cracks a little because you've been thinking the same thing. Lucifer notices even your faintest changes, he knows he's getting to you. "he could have anyone.. scratch that any THING he wanted, yet a chose a lowly little ape like you. You're not even one of the good humans, especially not one of the prettiest"

You snap, You jump out of your chair and wind your arm back to sock him right in his pretty little face, He snaps his fingers and you're frozen in place. "You sly little shit" He says with a laugh. You can't move, Yet again you're left help-less.  
The devil circles you, like a vulture around fresh road kill. He stands in front of you with that aggravating smug ass look on his face. 

"Actually maybe I'll keep you for myself" He says, booping your nose. OOOOOOH what you'd give to put a blade through his eye right now

He un freezes you, since you are still in motion he catches your fist. "Any last words?" 

"Gabriel may have chosen a loser but at least I have someone who actually wants me"  
Two demons grab your arms and start to drag you back to your cell  
"YOUR OWN FATHER DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOU" you scream at the winged rat as you're pulled away.  
"and get your fuckin hands of me I can walk on my own just fine" You struggle from the black eyed men, who let you go but now one walks in front of you and the other walks behind you, in case you try anything stupid. 

One demon opens your cell door for you and holds it as you walk in, then proceeds to give your ass a hard SLAP! 

You turn around "You slimy sonofa-" you sock him right in the face and knee him in the balls. His partner laughs in amusement but the hurt demon recovers quickly and punches you right back, sending you to the floor where he proceeds to kick you several times in the stomach, ribs, and face. You're bleeding a lot and a few bones have been broken. The men leave you and slam the door, mumbling to eachother as the leave. 

Once they're gone, from the corner of your almost pitch black cell you see a tall, wide figure. You curl up into a ball "no more.. please" you manage between wheezes. The figure picks you up bridal style and your eyes meet Sam's face, his eyes look pained. You smile "Sammy?" he smiles a little, but you know he's faking it "Are you real?"  
"as can be" 

Castiel soon appears "we need to go, Dean and Gabriel can only do so much" He puts his hand on Sam and soon you're all back at the bunker. Sam lays you down on your bed, "Gabriel should be here any moment" Sam reassures you, he turns to leave your room but you grab his hand "I don't wanna be alone" You manage. Cas was already gone, Sam's eyes are filled with so much worry, almost glossy as his mouth does that twitch thing it always does. 

You hear a large flutter of wings come from not far from outside your room "WHERE IS SHE?!" Gabriel cries out, his voice cracking. Sam calls out for Gabe to where you are, Gabriel can hardly contain himself and he pulls you into a hug, which makes you cry out in pain from all of your injuries. Youre missing teeth, a majority of your ribs are cracked or broken, not to mention your arm and leg, Gabriel panics and quickly touches your forehead and fixes all your boo boos, big and small. Then he pulls you back into a big hug 

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again" Gabriel sighs into your hair before smothering you with kisses. All over your cheeks, nose, forehead, and your lips too. Sam excuses himself from your room and Gabriel sits on your bed and pulls you bridal style into his lap, you lay your head on his shoulder as he rocks you slowly. His wings escape his shirt and surround you both, as if he's trying to protect you from all of the bad in the world.  
You close your eyes and relax on him, breathing in his vanilla and peppermint scent. His feathers graze your cheek, you feel safe surrounded by them. As you're zoning out in comfort you feel a warm wet droplet on your arm, you look up at Gabriel

He's crying

"hey hey hey" You say softly as you sit up on his lap, now facing him with your legs around his waist. You cup his cheeks and smile, looking into his eyes "I'm okay! You're okay! we're all okay!" You try to cheer him up. He holds you tight, you rest your head back in the crook of his shoulder 

"If I hadn't fucked up you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I hadn't made that stupid mistake.." he trails off  
You look up at him "Am I the mistake?"  
You feel his breath hitch and he squeezes you "Never." he promises softly.  
"Don't ever think that I could ever turn my back on you"

his words bring you warmth in your soul.

"Hey Gabe?"  
"Yes, pancake?"  
"Can I go take a shower and eat?"  
"Of course, lets go" 

he follows you like a lost pupper as you both walk to the showers. You go to shut the bathroom door but you see Gabe standing there, wanting to come in too. You laugh a little and let him in "I meant it when I said I'm not taking my eyes off you again" 

He helps you undress, though to love and appreciate it you don't want him to feel he has to "I can do it myself, sweetheart" You tell him with a kiss on the lips. He smiles "I know, but this is more fun." He snaps himself naked and climbs in with you. 

Both of you are still too shook to be 'in the mood' so there's nothing but love when he washes your hair and body for you. After he rinses you, you both stay under the hot water swaying slowly to music that isn't playing. Side to side you slowly sway, just enjoying each others company. His fingers trace the scar where the G was cut off from your arm. His grace tingles in your chest. You can feel his emotions. He blames himself. 

Eventually your rumbling stomach tells you to eat NOW so you shut the water off and Gabriel towel dries you. You both hear three loud bangs on the bathroom door, a toweled Gabriel opens it a little. It's Castiel "We need to leave. Now. Lucifer has discovered that y/n isn't there. He'll be here soon." Gabriel wastes no time to thank him then grab your arm and poof you somewhere far away.

You blink and it looks like you're in a normal house, like a fancy apartment I guess... But now you're clothed and you're wearing a long blue and white dress with long sleeves. It's not the most flattering dress and it looks ancient, but when you look up at Gabriel you can't help but laugh

"You look like Robin Hood!" You say as you double over laughing at his green long sleeved tunic and brown pants  
"Really? I thought I looked more Peter Pan-ish" He tugs on the bottom of his shirt, looking down.

"Where are we anyway?"  
"Ancient Norway"  
You scoff, no way is the room around you in any way ancient  
"I'm pretty sure Leif Erikson didn't have a flat screen"  
Gabriel exhales a little through his nose "I was TRYING to make the place we'll be staying more comfortable...unless you want to sleep on goatskin and shit in a bucket"  
Gabe raises his hand making it look like he's going to snap his fingers with a grin on his face  
"No!" You laugh "I'm sorry. The place looks great, Gabe"  
"oh during this time period I'm not Gabriel, I'm Loki"  
You laugh, "There is no way I'm calling you that" you pinch your angels cheeks "You're my Gabey Wabey"  
Gabriel rolls his eyes at you then holds your wrists "Wanna visit town?" 

Your eyes light up yet again 

Walking outside the house is like stepping into Skyrim, building wise... though you were hoping to see an Argonian.

"so what are Sam, Dean and Cas going to do?" You ask the trickster  
"Ii wouldn't worry about it. Lucifer is looking for me, he doesn't wanna get his hands dirty for no reason"

you sigh in relief, glad your brothers and your brothers lover will be okay

As you walk you both notice a large crowd gathered around a fire, You tug on Gabe's tunic "What are they doing?"

"oh that, it's called the 'Blot'. It's a sacrificial ritual to honor the gods."

"I wanna watch" You say, intruiged by the history happening before you  
"uhhh I dunno sweetpea they can be pretty bloody"  
"I'll be fine"  
He walks you over to the crowd but you both stay a distance away so as to not attract attention.  
The vikings take a fat goat that is still alive and kicking onto a table, then cut it open. You cover your mouth in shock as they use a bowl to get as much blood from the animal as possible, then they pour the blood in a couldran over the fire  
"what are they doing now?" you ask as you lock arms with Gabe, who has seen this done too many times to be shocked  
"The boil the blood then pour it over the statues of the gods. Then they celebrate and eat the rest of the animal and a lotta booze."

"are all of their rituals this scary?"  
"meh, this is probably the grossest but a lot involve blood. They believe sacrified blood will give them supernatural powers"

"rad" is really all you can say  
"it's rare that they do it with my statue though" He says, looking a little hurt "Because I used to be a big bag of dicks so they didn't want to praise someone they found responsible for the bad things"

you hold his hand "I'm sorry" 

He smiles at you "why? it's not like they were wrong" He chuckles

a man in similar attire to Gabriel approaches him and pulls him into a hug like they've know eachother for forever  
They go back and forth in Norwegian, then the man gestures to you  
Gabriel smiles big and says " dette er min kone"

The man gives you a firm handshake, and starts speaking to you and you panic but Gabe chimes in to save you again "Hun er fra Italia, hun snakker ikke språket vårt"  
The man makes an odd face, but continues the banter with Gabriel till they hug and the man goes back to the bloody celebration 

"What the hell was that?"  
"oh that's just my friend Henrik, I told him you were from Italy and don't speak Norwegian"  
"that's it?"  
"Oh I also said you were my wife"

You cheeks blush dark red, you already knew you were already basically his wife but you never went through a ceremony

Gabriel sees you zoning out and plants a kiss on your head, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. He snaps his fingers and a simple copper ring is on your left ring finger  
"We can't be seen being affectionate unless we're married" Gabriel says simply, showing his left hand, his ring like yours but thicker "Or you're a prostitute"

You laugh and so does he

the bloodiest part of the ceremony is over and now they're all eating and drinking

"Ever had ancient Norse food?"  
you give him a look that says 'what do you think?' 

Gabe smiles and pulls you by your hand into the crowd, A large table covered in food. They have various fruits and vegatables, meats, as well as nuts and seeds.

"Just think of it as a cultural golden corral" Gabriel whispers in your ear, which makes you giggle. He gives you a wooden plate that is prime thorn giving material.

Everything is fine ...till you actually take a deep breath though your nose  
then you smell it  
unwashed  
armpit.  
right in ya face

you unconsciously make a face and Gabriel notices and laughs "what's wrong?" he says with a smirk, knowing DAMN well what's wrong  
"nothing.. I'm just appreciating the 21st century a lot more" you say, breathing through your mouth this time  
Gabe loops an arm around your hip "Wanna go back to the house?" he asks, his lips on your temple, you nod quickly. 

When you finally do get back to the modern ancient oxymoron house "So ya havin' fun in 700 A.D.?" His smirk plastered on his smug face  
You shrug, because you actually were liking the history... but you'd rather just see a movie instead of being immersed in the age before deodorant.  
"Well I thimk you look absolutely ravishing in that dress' Gabriel says, sitting down on the couch; not taking his eyes off you. You look down at the dress, it's simple and is actually pretty cute.  
"Really? because I-" You start to say but Gabe cuts you off by pulling you into his lap 

"Yes really" He says softly before attacking your neck with kisses, Your stomach flutters and your cheeks blush.

He stops to look at you, you take a little charge and kiss his lips. He puts his hand on your back and moves you onto your back on the couch, still kissing you he wriggles himself between your legs

"How do I take this thing off? you say breathlessly, Gabe tilts his head, making a 'seriously?' face "Angel, remember?"  
"Well can you pretty please take this dress off?"  
Gabriel ponders for a moment "Nah. I like watching you get all flustered. It's cute"  
He goes back in to kiss you, slowly pushing his tongue more and more into your mouth, he tastes like caramel..mmm

His hands run up your thigh then squeeze onto your ass, Your fingers run through his long hair; Gabriel bites your lower lip and it triggers your hand to grab onto his hair, which makes him groan

He kisses down your face to your neck where he starts leaving hickeys.  
You moan gently, Gabriel chuckles as you squirm beneath him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh I skipped the smut, I'll leave that to your imagination

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment ideas on how I should continue


End file.
